Kocham Cie, Lithuania
by BellumTerra
Summary: Poland has had a crush on Lithuania for a long time, but will he ever admit it? PolLiet. Warning:Genderbend lies ahead. Oneshot.


Poland was not one to fall for someone easily, but if there was one person who he loved most of all, it was Lithuania.

Lithuania was one of the nicest girls Poland had ever met, and had been his best friend for years. Ofcourse they got into some fights, but everyone does. These feelings were real, is what Poland knew. And he didn't know if Lithuania felt the same way. Poland was also one of the guys who hid their emotions very well, and Lithuania was the type of girl who was rather shy with hers; making it almost impossible for Feliks to confess. He didn't want a heartbreak if Lithuania didn't feel the same way, and didn't want broken bones if Russia was already dating her.

Feliks, after deciding to show her his feelings, went to get some flowers.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Yes?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I- I'd like to purchase these." He held out some chocolates, flowers, and a card.

"So you're getting something for your girlfriend...?" she asked, as if interested.

Poland shook his head.

"No, not girlfriend yet." He replied, using his signature smile. The same smile that had won the hearts of millions of fangirls around the world.

"Ok then!" The counter-lady said in a sing-song voice.

"Like, thanks." He said after making his purchase. He walked out of the store and drove off to his house.

Once he arrived home, he wrote something in the card, leaving out who it was from, and sent it to Lithuania's address, along with the chocolates and the flowers.

X-X-X-X

A few hours later, the postman gave Lithuania some flowers and chocolates, along with a card, saying they were sent to her by a friend.

"Huh?" Lithuania said, opening the card. "Whats this...?" she asked herself.

"_Dear Lithuania,_" it said.

"_If you are reading this right now, please accept these flowers and chocolates to show I like you very much. And if you wanna see who sent you this, meet me at the nearest restraunt on saturday night, 6:00 PM. I'll be the one wearing traditional clothes._

-Secret Admirer."

She read it over a few times in curiousity, and then decided it was time to go shopping. She wanted to wear something nice for her date, and so she went to the store to get a dress.

X-X-X-X

That saturday, Lithuania walked into the restraunt wearing a long, mint-green dress, with her hair up and wearing shimmery, white eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Poland was now nervouse, knowing he stuck out like a soar thumb. His traditional clothes were very beautiful, atleast. And he made sure to bring her some roses.

"I wonder..." Lithuania said, looking around. She then saw Poland in his traditional clothes, and walked towards him.

"Poland? Have you seen anyone wearing their traditional clothes? I got flowers, chocolates and a letter without name or address," she said, completely oblivious to what he was wearing. He sighed and bit his lip, holding out the roses.

She blushed.

"Oh... it was you...?" she sounded a bit dissapointed, but smiled anyways.

"Tak, it was, like, me." Poland replied, looking away from her. She took the roses and smiled.

"Thank you for the flowers and chocolate." She said in a sweet voice, sitting down at the table. Poland blushed a little more, having not been in this situation before.

"Yourwelcome..." He replied, looking directly into her eyes. She blushed at this, and looked away.

Poland now felt like she understood.

What the question was, is if she liked him back.

"Well, I guess we should order something to eat." she said.

"Tak." He replied, smiling a bit.

X-X-X

After the date, Poland had offered to drive her home, saying he'd pick up her car later. After they arrived at her house, he pulled up in the driveway and opened the door for her.

"Well, I had a really fun time on our date." She said, smiling as usual.

"Like, I did too!" Poland replied quickly, happy that he had told her how he felt.

As they walked up to the door, she turned to Poland.

"Feliks?" she said.

"Hm?" he replied, only to be cut off by the pressure of her lips against his, her eyes closed tight. After she parted the kiss, she smiled.

"I love you," she said, blushing. Poland could have sworn that his face was the color of a strawberry.

"Kocham cie." He replied.

"Kocham cie." Lithuania said, smiling. She walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

Polands mission was complete.

**(A/N:Ok! Didn't expect that, did you? XD Anyways, I basically wrote this because I have a Polish friend who looks and acts like Feliks from Hetalia and his name is Feliks, and I am like Fem!Lithuania except for eyecolor, so I told him the temptation was too much to write this, and he said I should, so this happened. XDDDD Review, please? :D Make a girl happy?**

Translations:  
Kocham cie - I love you  
Tak - Yes.)


End file.
